Stan versus Gregory Part 2
by Shadowgate
Summary: The final half of my story.


Stan versus Gregory Part 2

By Shadowgate

…

Kyle rushed to Wendy's house after school let out. When he got to Wendy's house and knocked on the door Wendy's mother answered the door. Kyle asked if she knew her daughter was missing. She looked at him funny and said "Wendy's upstairs sick in bed."

Kyle responded "Stan got a note from Gregory stating Wendy had been kidnapped."

Wendy struggles to get down the stairs and she says "don't believe anything you hear from Gregory."

Kyle then exclaimed "STAN AND KENNY WENT TO THE OLD WAREHOUSE ON WATERSTON STREET! THEY MIGHT BE IN DANGER!"

Wendy coughs and yells "OH NO!"

Wendy's mother asked why those two would be in danger and Kyle explained Gregory wants Wendy to be his girlfriend and would kill to have her.

Wendy's mother was in shock at first but after five minutes she started to believe the two children. She suggested they call Officer Barbrady but Kyle said not to do that because it was too late. Wendy's mother insisted but then Kyle said Officer Barbrady was retarded and he should not be called. Wendy's mother said there was the Park County Sheriff's Department and she had the number to get a hold of them.

Wendy said "I'm so sick with the flu I can barely move so I can't come to the warehouse."

Kyle rushed out the door and headed to the warehouse on Waterston Street.

Back at the warehouse Stan and Gregory were sword fighting and Gregory was doing a hell of a job blocking Kenny.

Stan said "I'll fucking kill you."

Gregory replied "fuck you bastard."

In the mean time Kyle was running as fast as he could. The freezing snow only made it harder. He wished Wendy wasn't sick because he knew her help could be vital. He began to wonder in his head if Gregory had already killed Stan and Kenny.

At the ware house the two close friends were very much alive. Kenny managed to move in from the side and attack Gregory slicing his right bicep.

Gregory let out a scream and his two enemies stopped attacking.

Stan said "throw down your sword Gregory you can't take us both."

Gregory took a swing at Stan but Stan quickly jerked backwards avoiding having a sword slash his eyes. Stan became very pissed off because of that and he jumped toward Gregory.

The fight continued and after three minutes Gregory jumped over the rail down to the first floor.

Kenny and Stan became frustrated by this move.

Gregory yelled "COME ON YOU FAGGOTS!"

Kenny and Stan jumped off the rail both flipping simultaneously in mid-air.

Gregory was prepared none the less to take on the duo and he did. Kenny and Stan both attacked fast and Gregory had to fight really hard to avoid being killed by either of the two.

OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

Kyle finally made it to the warehouse and when he got there he found out the door was locked. He looked through a window and saw Gregory swinging a sword at Stan. He couldn't see Kenny for the first 10 seconds but then he saw Kenny jump toward Gregory.

Kyle yelled out "HOLY SHIT!"

Kyle looked all over for a way to get in.

In the meantime Gregory and Stan were still trying to behead each other. Stan lunged forward and Gregory tripped him causing him to fly head first into the wall.

Kenny went after him and chased Gregory up the stairs and Stan started to get up. The head injury was rather painful.

He watched as Kenny and Gregory fought.

All of a sudden Gregory slapped Kenny causing Kenny to lose focus and Gregory spun around and stabbed Kenny through his stomach and out the lower part of his spinal cord.

Stan yelled "NO!"

Stan got up and jumped on an elevator and when he got to the second floor he attacked Gregory with all his might.

The sword fight went on and neither boy was distracted upon hearing police sirens outside the warehouse.

As the fight went on Stan got kicked and his sword flew out of his hand and down to the first floor. Gregory smiled as his number one enemy was now disarmed.

Stan backed up fast and as Gregory ran toward him Stan back flipped near Kenny. Stan then grabbed Kenny's sword then spun around with the sword in his hands beheading Gregory.

After Stan killed Gregory he threw down his sword and ran toward Kenny. He lifted Kenny into his arms. He looked at Kenny's wound and saw he was bleeding from both sides of his body. The warehouse was covered in blood now that the fight was over.

Kenny said "it's too late Stan."

Stan said "no Kenny we'll get you help."

Kenny said "it's too late."

Stan said "oh Kenny."

All of the sudden the door is busted open.

The police come in and Stan yells out "Gregory killed Kenny!"

Kyle yells out "YOU BASTARD!"

After a very thorough investigation the police ruled Stan Marsh killed in self defense and it was over.

BACK AT WENDY'S HOUSE

Stan and Kyle are helping Wendy around her living room. All of them are having hot tea together.

Stan said to Wendy "I know you're the pacifist type so I hope you're not upset I killed Gregory."

Wendy responded "you had to do it Stan. Sometimes violence is necessary."

Kyle chimed in and said "we hope you can come back to school soon Wendy. Without you and fat ass Cartman screaming at each other it's so quiet Mister Garrison is losing his sanity."

Wendy replied "Mister Garrison has no sanity to begin with."

They all start laughing out loud.

Wendy got better by the end of the week. She along with Stan were relieved they would no longer have to worry about Gregory.

THE END


End file.
